


Changing the odds

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: In the final battle.





	Changing the odds

Our tale starts just outside the boundaries of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the outbreak of The Battle of Hogwarts. Half-giant gameskeeper Rubeus Hagrid and his half-giantess girlfriend Olympe Maxime are giving their giant allies a quick speech before they charge into battle.

Rubeus shouted, "Quie' down, please!"

A hush fell over the gathered giants.

Olympe smiled. "Zank you all for agreeing to fight by our side in zis battle."

Rubeus said, "When we se' ou' on our mission which my dear friend Dumbledore gave us, teh tell yeh the truth I didn' think tha' we would make it back alive. But, we have and we even managed to accomplish our goal. I'd like to say rest in peace to my old friend Albus Dumbledore who was taken before his time and I'm glad tha' he chose Ol and I for this task."

The giants cheered.

Olympe beamed, "And I'm glad zat I found you in ze process, my 'airy friend."

Rubeus grinned. "I'm glad too." He turned towards the giants and asked, "Who's ready to kill some Death Eaters?"


End file.
